The solid state photoluminescence external quantum efficiency of semiconductor nanocrystals have been observed to be adversely affected during use by at least the temperature of the environment in which the nanocrystals are used. It would represent an advance in the art to provide a semiconductor nanocrystal and a method for making semiconductor nanocrystals which address the adverse effect of the environmental temperature on solid state photoluminescence external quantum efficiency of semiconductor nanocrystals.